Depression
by Darkest Guardian
Summary: Annabeth is depressed. When she moves to New York her life will change. She'll meet new people that help her get through things, but not at first. Will she make it through? Read to find out. AU: They aren't demigods Rated T for depression and possible use of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story so please R&R and I'm sorry for my bad grammar.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. ):**

**Depression**

Annabeth's POV

It all started when I was 15 and I'm only 16 now. My dyslexia and ADHD didn't help, neither did getting bullied at school. I got put on medication for my depression, it never helped. I only said it did so my Dad would get of my case about it. Now he says I'll get a fresh start 'cause we're moving to New York. When he said that I thought 'joy I get to be bullied by a whole new group of people.'

I never had many friends they all left after they found out I had depression. Guess they didn't want to be around a freak you know? So there was no one to help me when I fell or for me to lean on when I need some help, I was alone.

It took about a week to get everything packed and moved. When we got to New York, Dad gave me $50 and told me to go do something. So for the resat of the day I roamed New York. When I found my way back to the apartment building I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said picking up the card they were holding.

"It's fine." he said taking the card.

"Guess I'm still learning my way around."

"You're new?" he asked.

"Ya, I live in apartment 219."

"Cool I live in apartment 220. By the way I'm Percy Jackson." he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I said shaking his hand.

"I've heard that name before, you're the new girl everyone is talking about." he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue what your talking about." I said.

"When the head master's son said that a new girl's coming word spreads fast. I got to go nice meeting you Annabeth." he said glancing at his watch and walking away.

"Nice meeting you to." I said going up the stairs.

When I finally got to the place I'll be living now, I ate dinner and went to bed. But I just couldn't stop thinking of him, his dark as night hair and his green as the sea eyes, his tan skin. As soon as I looked into his eyes I felt as if I should of hugged him and never let go. When I finally did fall asleep I had beautiful dreams, but they would never come true.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I did everything you do to get ready for school, take a shower, eat, take my meds, things like that. When I was leaving I saw Percy. He smiled and waved I did the same.

"Hey Annabeth." he said coming up beside me.

"Hey." I said.

"I know this is a weird question but do you have a car?" he asked

"No, why are you asking?"

"Because I didn't see any new cars in the parking lot. So I thought well, how is Annabeth going to get into school in the morning if she doesn't have a car?"

"Well I was going to walk. See if I could find the school."

'Well what do you say I drive you to school?"

''Sure."

As we walked to the car Percy started asking things.

"So were you from?"

"San Francisco."

"Why did you move here?"

"My Dad got a new job."

"What about your Mom?"

I looked down and said "She's still in San Francisco." I lied.

"That's cool do you know if she'll be able to come here?"

"She's trying to find a job here but there aren't any so she has to stay in San Francisco for now." I lied.

We got to the car and drove in silence. When we got to school I got up and went to the office.

Percy's POV

I know Annabeth is hiding something I just don't know what, but I'll find out. I got out of the car and walked over to my friends and my girlfriend.

"Percy come here." Rachel, my girlfriend, says.

"Ya, what is it?"

"Who was that girl in your car?" she asked.

"A friend." I said.

"Then why have I never seen her before?" she asked.

"Because she just moved into my building, she doesn't have a car so I gave her a ride. Why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"I was just wondering." she said kissing my cheek, "We should get to class."

Class was boring and went by really slow. Probably cause I really wanted to get to lunch. When the bell finally rang for lunch I ran for the lunch room. I got my food and went to go sit with my friends when I saw Annabeth in the corner.

I walk over to her and said "Hey why don't you come sit with my friends and I?"

"I'm good, but thanks."

"Come on, why not?"

"I'm not much of a people person."

"Why don't you come be a people person then."

"Okay, fine, if you really want me to."

We walked over to the table. When Annabeth sat down Rachel didn't look too happy about it, but she'll just have to suck it up.

"Hey Annabeth." said Rachel

"Hello"

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" asked Grover.

"We can go to the beach." I said.

"That sounds fun." said Rachel.

"So after school we'll meet in the parking lot then head to the beach."I said.

The bell rang as soon as I said it. I was walking down the hall when I saw Annabeth.

"Hey what class do you have next?" I asked

"World History, you?" she asked.

"The same, so you coming to the beach today?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on you have to please for me."

"Okay I guess but I can't stay long I have work to do."

"Okay fine, I'll be sure to get you home by 6."

"Sounds like a plan."she said as she walked away.

**A/N: So how did you like it please tell me. I will update as soon as I can. Hoped you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's me again, you people really need to review even if it's just to say update soon. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for my bad grammar.**

**Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth's POV

So after I got down talkng with Percy I went to the bathoom. As soon as I walked in I was shoved into the corner. You will never believe who it was that did it. Rachel. She got down in my face and said, "You better stay the hell away from Percy you bitch or I will make your life a living hell, got that new girl?"

"First of all my name is Annabeth. Second of all I will be around who I want to be around, and there's nothing you can do about it." I said shoving Rachel away from me.

"Fine you want to play that game we'll play that game, but your going to wish you hadn't." she says walking out of the bathroom.

As she left I thought to myself, 'I knew this was going to happen. There's always someone that starts something that I can't handle. But I can handle Rachel she's nothing like the people at my old school.'

I finally got myself up and went to class. The rest of the day went by really slow. Except for P.E.

* * *

_P.E. Class_

I gathered my things from Math class and headed to P.E.

When I got to the locker rooms I saw Rachel. She had that look in her eyes that said I'm going to warn you of how 'dangrous' I am _again_.

She walked up to me and said, "So you still want to play that game?"

"I don't know what your talking about, but I do know one thing that is I would never play a game with you." I said walking away leaving her in shock that someone would say something like that to her.

I dressed as fast as I could and left the locker rooms ASAP. When I got outside I saw Percy and started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Hey Annabeth." he said walking up to me.

"Hey." I said looking at the ground.

"So today we're running the track. Think you can keep up?" he asked.

"Well I was the fastest runner at my school, so ya I think I can." I said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really." I said. It helpes being chased by bullies all the time after school I thought to myself.

We stand there in akward silence until the P.E. couch walked up.

"Okay three laps around the track then hit the showers."

I started off with a jog, I did the first two laps like this. So I was in the back I didn't care. I picked up speed half way down with the third lap about to pass the two girls in front of me. When all of a suoden I fell, I looked up to see who the tripper was it was Rachel. She joged past me laughing so I knew it was her, that that uuuggghhh. Then Percy came jogging up beside me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ya other then my nees and hand are skinned up kinda bad." I said.

"Come on lets go get it cleaned up." he said helping me up.

"Thanks."

We walked the rest of the way and went to the bathroom.

"Percy you can't come in to girls bathroom." I said.

"I'm going to help you clean up." he said.

"Then go get a cup of water and some paper towels from the boys bathroom. Then bring them out here and help me."

"Fine." he said walking into the boys bathroom.

When he came out he had the things I asked for. I only knew what I need 'cause I had to clean up scraches all the time when my bullies would push.

"I saw her trip you Annabeth." said Percy.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Yes you do. I saw Rachel trip you."

"She didn't I triped over my own feet."

"Okay whatever you say. We better go get changed the bell will ring soon. Meet me in the parking lot after school, then we can swing by mine and your place and get ower swim suits." he said as he got up.

"Okay." I said walking away.

I got changed and walked out. The bell rang a few minuntes later and I quickly went to my locker, trying not to get got by Rachel.

As I shoved my books into my locker Percy came up behind me.

"Boo!" he said grading my wast.

"God you scared me." I said jumping ten feet into the air.

"That was the point." he said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." I said giving him the best I hate you look I could give him.

"It was very funny. Come on we still have to go get yours and my swim suit." he said.

He grabed my hand and pulled me to the car.

"Whats the rush Percy?" I asked

"I really want to get to the beach, and get a good spot." he said.

We drove the rest of the way blasting out the speackers. When we got to the apartment building I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I had to look throught the boxes to find my swim suit. Then there was a knock onthe door. I thought who could that be. When I opent the door Percy standing there.

"Whats taking so long?" he asked

"It's in the boxes we haven't unpacked yet." I said.

"Let me help look." he said.

"Okay come on." I said pulling him to my room.

"Don't you lable the boxes?" he asked.

"My Dad labled them." I said digging throught a box labled clothes.

It took about five minutes to find it. It was a solid blue beckinie. We ran to the car and speeded away. We got to the beach in about 15 minutes. When we got there we only saw Piper and Grover standing outside the enternce.

"It's about time you got here." said Grover.

"Sorry man Annabeth couldn't find her swim suit." said Percy.

"Jason texted me and said he wouldn't be able to make it. So it looks like it's only going to be me, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel." said Piper and as she said it Rachel walked up.

"Hey guys." said Rachel.

"Come on guys, it looks like we're all hear lets go." said Percy

**A/N: Okay so what you think please review. I will try to post twice a week, on Wednesdays and Fridays. I will try to post the next chapter on Wednesday. Now review, review, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me here. I just wanted to say "THANK YOU for reviewing chapters 1 and 2!" Here are a few shout outs for chapters 1 and 2.**

**allen r: I hope so to.**

**Fictiongal232: I will try to slow it down a bit, thanks for telling me.**

**Arrow of Artemis: Thank you, I'm sorry about that it's just I'm not good at English. At least I try.**

**Guest that said "Annabeth is tooooooo shy": She is going to be like this at first and I'm sorry, but this is also an AU story. She might open up a bit later on.**

**yololzincness12: Thank you so much and I do not plan to stop writing.**

**Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

Rachel, why does she show up everywhere? Oh, know I remember her and Percy are dating. We head down to the beach, it was a beautiful day. The waves looked great to bad I had to sell my surf board. I got all my stuff lade out which wasn't a lot, a beach towel, bag, and that was about it.

I started to sit down when Percy came up to me.

"Come on Annabeth you got to get in the water." he said giving me his best puppy dog face.

"Okay let me go change." I said getting up.

Percy wouldn't let me change at my house so I have to change at the beach. I never did like changing at public places. The place was cleaner then the ones I did go to, it had blueish green walls, white sinks, and gray stalls.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was about to get in the water when I turned to see Annabeth walking out of the bathroom. My mouth kinda of dropped when I saw her and wow was all I could think. She looks amazing, wait what am I thing I have a girlfriend. I don't even know Annabeth that well. She looked at me and I think I started blushing. She had her arms crossed over her chest as if she was uncomfortable. When she got closer I asked, "Whats wrong?"

"It's just I haven't worn this in what seems like forever." she said blushing a little.

"Well you look fine." I said making her blush even more.

"Come on." I said grabbing her han and pulling into the water.

We swam for an hour before we got out to eat.

"So were are we going to eat?" asked Grover.

"I don't know but we should all change into some cloths." said Piper.

"Then we can decide were ro eat, right?" asked Grover. It seems like he's always hungry.

"Yes Grover." I said getting up.

I walked to the bathroom but before I could get there Grover came up next to me and said "It looks like someone has a crush."

"And who might that be?" I asked .

"You man." he said.

"And who do I have a 'crush' on?" I asked.

"Annabeth you can see it by the way you act around her." he says.

"I do not."

"You do and don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her when she came out of the bathroom."

"And what did you see."

"Well I saw your mouth kinda drop and it looked like you started blushing a little."

"I don't have a crush on Annabeth."

"I knew it, I knew you had feelings for Annabeth."

"Dude I just said I don't I only have feeling for Rachel."

"Just give it time." he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Me and Grover argues over this until we meet back up with the girls.

"Okay, so were are we going to eat?" asked Grover.

"I say we go to the Dairy Barn." said Piper.

"Ya sounds good to me." said Rachel.

"Annabeth what about you?" I asked.

"Never had it before so I guess." said Annabeth.

"Okay sounds like we're going to the Dairy Barn." said Grover.

We were headed to the car when Rachel came up to me.

"Hey Percy do you mind if I ride with, my dad dropped me off so I don't have a car."

"Ya, how are you going to get home then?" I asked

"Well I was going to walk after we ate." she said.

I thought about this for a second, I couldn't let my girlfriend walk home. What kind of boyfriend did that?

"Let me take you home, I'll drop Annabeth off then run you to your house."

"Okay."

We got in the car, and Annabeth must have seen what was about to happen so she was already in the back.

"Thanks Annie for letting me sit in the front." said Rachel.

"Please don't call me Annie." said Annabeth rubbing her hands nervously.

"Okay, what do you want me to call you then?" asked Rachel.

"Annabeth 'cause that's my name." said Annabeth glancing up to see Rachel's face.

Rachel still had a smile on, but when I looked into her eyes all I saw was anger and hate.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we did get there I pulled into a gravel parking lot. It was a nice place to eat the booths were red, the floors were checkered, and there was a place to eat outside.

"So what does everyone want?" I asked. "It's on me." I took out my wallet and realized I only had the money to pay for tow other people other then myself.

"Okay, quick question who has the money to pay for /themself?" I asked felling like an retarted.

Only Annabeth and Piper raised their hand, and Grover was digging through his pockets.

"Do you guys mind paying for yourself, I only have the money to pay for three people counting myself in that three." I said making myself feel even more stupid.

"I can pay for myself." said Piper and Annabeth nodding in agreement.

We all ordered and found a place to sit. It was me, Rachel, Grover, Annabeth, then Piper on the other end.

We ate in an awkward silence for a little bit.

Then Grove speaks up, "Some one say something please."

"Okay, so Annabeth were you from?" asked Rachel.

"San Francisco." said Annabeth looking at her food.

"Why did you move here?" asked Rachel.

"My dad got a new job."

"What does he do?"

"He works old artifacts."

"What does your mom do?"

"She um is a hair stylist."

"Really then why is your hair never styled?" asked Rachel not believing a thing, and to tell the truth I wasn't believing much of it either. i know Annabeth is hiding something but I just can't seem to find out what it is yet.

"She's still in San Francisco." she said. "Piper can you let me out."

Piper nodded and let her out.

When she left Rachel asked, "What's her problem?"

"I don't know but when I asked her about this stuff this morning it seemed like she closed up a lot more." I said

We sat there for five minutes waiting on Annabeth when Piper said, "I'm going to go check on Annabeth.

* * *

Piper's POV

I got up from the table and walked into the bathroom. That's when I heard some one crying.

"Annabeth, is that you?" I asked.

"No." she said. That's when I knew it was her. I found her in the third stale crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true if it was you wouldn't be crying."

"Okay, it's Rachel she' trying to destroy me, and I haven't even been here a day."

"Is that why your crying?"

"No, I don't like to talk about." she said getting up and walking over to the sink.

"You can talk about it with me I'm your friend."

"Okay, so I didn't lie completely, my mom is in San Francisco she's only buried in the the ground." she said. "She died a year ago, in a car crash. I was in the car with her I watched her bleed to death."

"Annabeth, why have you not told anyone yet?"

"Because then I would have to tell my other secret and last time I told my 'friends' they all left me. So don't ask 'cause I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay, I understand. We should get you cleaned up their proudly ready to go." I said helping Annabeth get cleaned up.

We were ready to go in two minutes. I had to go after that I said my goodbyes and told Annabeth that any tim she wanted to talk I would listen. When I got in my car I texted Jason told him I wanted to talk to him.

It took me about thirty minutes to drive to his house. When I got there I didn't even knock on the door before Jason had it open.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You remember when you said there was something off about Annabeth, you know she was very closed up?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Well I found out why she's so closed up."

"What happened?"

"We were eating and Rachel started asking question, and a few of them were about her mom. She had to leave the table five minutes later I found her in the bathroom crying. Her mom died Jason in a car crash a year ago. She also said that she watched her mom bleed to death, so that ment she was in the car with her mother. Jason, for some one to die in crash it has to be pretty bad doesn't?"

"Ya."

"Is there any way we can find out more about this crash, 'cause I know I could never ask Annabeth to talk about this. When I looked into her eyes all I could see was sadness, hurt, and pain."

"I don't think we could do that Piper we're her friends and I don't think it's right to look at that kind of thing behind her back."

"Your right, I just feel so bad for her. She also said she has another secret but last time she told her 'freinds' they all left her, and there was no point in asking her 'cause she was not telling. I just don't know what to do anymore Jason."

"I know what you should do, is go home and get some sleep."

I nodded and walked to my car.

**A/N: So did you like it? I know what your asking is why did I not post Wednesday, I got really busy so I wasn't finish writing it. I will now post when ever I can, 'cause I have never been good at keeping dates. Well thank you and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey thanks for the review. Here is chapter 3 hope you like it enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

The rest of the week went by kinda fast. It felt good to tell some one about one of my secrets. I was at my locker putting stuff in when Percy came up.

"Hey so I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." I said putting my Math in my locker. "Why?"

"Because I was umm thinking we could hang out?" he ask.

"Sure , as long as it's okay with Rachel." I said turning to look at him.

"Ya, she's going to visit family this weekend."

"Okay, where would we go?"

"I don't know maybe the mall."

"The mall sounds good, I need t get some new cloths anyway."

We walked to his car talking about random stuff. When we got to the car we turned the radio up and sang with it all the way home. When I got out of the car my eardrums felt like they were about to bust.

When we got to my door Percy turned to me and said, "You can come over around 10:00."

"What you say, the radio busted my eardrums."

We both started laughing, we laughed so hard we were doubled over in craps. When Percy stopped laughing he said, "I said you can come over around 10 tomorrow, then we can go to the mall."

When I finally stopped laughing I said okay and went inside my apartment. To my surprise my dad was home.

"Hey, how was school?" he asked.

"It was good. Do you have some cash?" I asked.

"Ya, what you need it for?"

"Me and a friend are going to the mall and we might catch a movie later."

"Who's the friend?"

"Percy."

"Percy from next door?"

"Yep that's him."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Dad we're just friends nothing more than friends."

"Okay." he said handing me $25.

I went back to my room and counted the money I had $75. I went and took a shower and got dinner. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked in the house feeling as happy as ever. I can't wait for tomorrow Annabeth and I are going to have so much fun.

"Hey Percy." my mom yelled.

"Hey Mom were you at?" I asked.

"The kitchen." she said. "So how was school today?"

"Good, can I borrow some money for tomorrow?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because me and a friend are going to the mall."

"Which friend?"

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Yep me and her are going to the mall tomorrow. I had nothing to do neither did she, so we chose to go to the mall. Now can I have the money?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog look.

"I guess there's $40 in my purse."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"So Percy, how's Rachel?"

"She's good other than I don't think she likes Annabeth."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw Rachel trip Annabeth when we ran the track Monday."

"Did you talk to Rachel about this?"

"No, 'cause when I went to help Annabeth she told me to let it go, that she was use to it. What does she mean by that?"

"Well when I talked to Mr. Chase he said that she had always had a rough time at school, that she got bullied. So could Rachel be bullying Annabeth?"

"No, Rachel would never do that, just forget I said anything."

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a few."

I got up and walked to my room. Mom called dinner a few minutes later. I ate then took a shower then went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was already 9:45. I jumped up and went into the kitchen. When I walked in I noticed Annabeth sitting at the table.

"Oh, um hey Annabeth." I said feeling stupid.

She looked up and her face got all red. "Hey Percy."

That's when I realized I walked in here shirtless.

"What you doing here?"

"Well you said come over around ten and it's fifteen till, so I thought you would be up. But it seems I thought wrong." she said the last part with a small laugh.

"Give me about ten minutes, then we can go." I said walking out of the kitchen.

I walked back into my bad room. I put on jeans, a baby blue shirt, and some blue converse. When I walked back onto the kitchen Annabeth and my mom were laughing.

"What's so finny?" I asked.

"Your mom was telling me some things about your childhood." said Annabeth.

I felt my face heating up when I said, "Lets go Annabeth before my mother tells too much."

"Okay." she said.

"Be good, Annabeth keep Percy out of trouble please." said my mom.

"I will Sally." she said.

We got in the car when I asked, "So what you going to buy?"

"A few new jeans and maybe a hoodie or two." she said looking out the window. "What you going to buy?"

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you wanted to get a movie after you shop." I asked.

"Okay."

We were about there whan I noticed Annabeth was playing with something in her pocket.

"What you got there?" I asked.

"My money." she said.

"Okay, so what store are we going to first?" I asked.

"I don't, what do you say we go to the movies first?"

"That sounds great, what movie."

"Ummmm, how about the house at the end of the street?"

"Okay."

When we got there we went to go see when the next showing was, it was at 12:00 and it's only 10:45.

"So now that we have time what do you want to do." she asked.

"I don't have a clue." I said.

"When do you ever do?" she asked holding in a laugh.

"Hey, I do most of the time." I said trying to defend myself.

Then we both started laughing, the people who past gave us looks like we were crazy (which we were).

When we both stopped laughing we roamed around the mall. When we came up on pizza place I looked at Annabeth and said, "You hungry, 'cause I know I am."

"You're always hungry." she said nudging my arm.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." I said. "Are you hungry or not?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what do you want pizza, pizza, or pizza."

"That's a hard question, let me think how about pizza?" she said trying to hold back a smile.

"That sounds great." I said as we walked into a pizza place.

"So what do you want on the pizza?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." she said.

"Okay, meat lovers it is." I said.

"Sounds good." she said getting out her money.

"No, no Annabeth I got this one." I said stopping her.

"Are you sure, I can pay you back later if you want." she said.

"No it's on me."

"OKay"

We ordered and the pizza was out in ten minutes. We talked about random things. We sat there for what only seemed like twenty minutes when Annabeth looked at her phone to check the time.

"We have about thirty minutes you want to go?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

It took us about ten minutes to walked back. We got ower tickets and found some seats in the middle. After the movie we walked around a little longer when Annabeth stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have an essay to finish." she said.

"Can't you finish it tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I have other things to do tomorrow." she said.

"Okay, come on." I said.

When we got in the car Annabeth took her jacket off and put it in the back. We drove home listening to music. When we got there we were standing at Annabeth's door.

"I had a great time Percy, thanks for takeing me." she said.

"No problem it was fun." I said.

We stood there for a second. I was looking in her eyes and she was looking into mine, when all of a sudden we leaned into each other and kissed.

She pulled away first red in the face when she said, "I-I got to go." Then she was gone.

I was about to walk into the house when I remembered I left my jacket in the car. I ran down and opened my door when I saw Annabeth's jacket to. I picked it up and noticed that there was something in it. I took it out it was a medicine it said

_Annabeth Chase_

_Take as needed every four hours._

_For Depression_

I was shock when I saw this. 'Why didn't she tell me?' was my first thought.

I can't face her with this today after what just happened, I'll tell her Monday.

I then grabbed my jacket and went back to my apartment.

When I walked in my mom asked, "So how was it?"

"Good." I said.

"Percy, you look upset, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know why she wouldn't tell me." I said.

"Tell you what, start from the beginning." she said.

"Well I went to go get my jacket and Annabeth had left her in my car. When I picked it up I noticed there was something in it..." I trailed off.

"What was it?" she asked.

"It was medication for depression." I said.

"Who was it for?" she asked."

"It was for Annabeth, Annabeth has depression Mom." I said.

The look on my mom's face was so sad. She looked at me and asked, "Did you know?"

"No." I said.

"Does she know you know now?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you going to tell her you know?"

Ya, I'm going to tell her Monday."

"Okay." she said as she got up and walked into her bedroom.

I stayed up late thinking of ways to tell Annabeth I know, I fell asleep think of it. Yet I never thought of a way so I was just going to have to wing it.

**A/N: So what you think? I'm sorry for not updating I've just been so busy with sports and school. Well please review tell my what you thought I would love to know. Thanks for reading, hope to update soon. Bye guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, made me kinda sad but I got over it. Please review at the end of this chapter if you don't mind. Well enjoy hope you like it.**

Percy's POV

I never got to talk to Annabeth till Monday. I woke up early this morning and did everything you do in the morning. I was walking out the door and when I found a note on the door. It said,

_Dear Percy,_

_I walked to school today and I will walk back home this afternoon so you do not have to drive me today. See you at school.  
_

Well there goes my chance of talking to her alone, and I don't think I'll be able to get her alone at school. I drove to school thinking of was I could tell her I know, by the time I got to school I though of nothing. I was walking into school when I saw Rachel she was cornering some one. When I got closer I saw that she was cornering Annabeth.

"You better sta-."

"Rachel." I said stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking with Annabeth." she said nervously.

"Ya, whatever, no one just 'talks' to some one like that, unless they're threating them." I said get kinda angry. "I thought you were different Rachel, but that's what I get for think?"

I stopped to let her answer but she just stayed quiet.

"Rachel, it's over I'm done." I said.

"But Perc-"

"No Rachel we're done."

She just stood there looking stound for a minute before walking away. I turned to look at Annabeth and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and got up.

"Now that's that is over we need to talk."

We walked over to an empty table and sat down. We sat there in silence when Annabeth asked, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"I know Annabeth."

"Know what?"

"That you have depression." I said looking up at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes she just stared at the ground.

"How did you find out?"

"You left you jacket in the car I went to go get something when I saw it. I picked it up when your meds fell out. Annabeth why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid to."

"Why?"

"Last time I told my friends they left me. When I needed them most they left, and I didn't want that to happen." she said when I saw a tear come down the side of her face. I pulled her into a hug which surprised me and her. She relaxed in my arms after a second.

"Annabeth, you can trust me and Piper, Jason, and Grover." I said.

She pulled away nodding her head after whipping her eyes she said, "Thank you Percy, I never had a friend like you."

We got up and walked to class. The rest of the day went by really fast. I asked Annabeth if she wanted a ride home and she said yes.

"So what are we going to listen to?" she asked as we got in the car.

"Nothing, I was hoping we could talk." I said.

"Okay, about what?" she asked.

"I was umm wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" I asked.

"Sure, like we did last weekend?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could go as more than friends."

She sat there for a second letting my words sink in. When she looked up she looked my in the eyes and asked, "Are you asking my out?"

"Yes."

"Then I would love to." she said with a smile.

We drove home listening to music, when we got up to my apartment door I looked at Annabeth and asked, "You want to come in?"

"Sur e."

"Oh, and one more thing I kinda told my mom about the depression thing."

"It's fine I was going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Ya, especially now that we're dating." When I said this she blushed. I opened the door for her and walked in behind her.

"Is that you Percy?" asked someone, which I'm guessing is my mom.

"Ya, it's me and Annabeth." I said.

"Can you guys come in the kitchen, so we can stop yelling." Mom said.

"But I like yelling." I said with a laugh. Annabeth started laughing to. That's when I realized that I love her laugh.

"Percy get in here." said Mom.

"Okay fine." I said walking to the kitchen.

When we walked in my mom looked up from the stove and smiled at me, but the look in her eyes asked me if Annabeth knew that we know. I nodded my head a little.

"So how was school today you two." she asked.

"It didn't get off to a great start but other than that It was great." I said.

"Why, what happened?" she asked.

"Well I was getting out of my car when I saw Rachel had cornered someone, and when I got closer I noticed that she was cornering Annabeth. I asked her what she was doing but she couldn't tell me. I told her that if she was going to act this way that we are done. Hey Annabeth I never asked you what she was cornering you about." I said.

"Well she heard that we hanged out this weekend I don't know who told her through. Then she said if I didn't stay away from you she would find my deepest, darkest secret and tell everyone. I've been bullied before and people threaten that all the time. I have a feeling that Rachel keeps up on her threats, especially now that I caused you guys to break up." Annabeth said.

As she said this I noticed that there was a touch of sadness in her eyes. When she said she's been bullied before I felt so bad. I couldn't help Annabeth in the past but I will help her now and in the future.

"Ohhhh, Annabeth why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped." said my mom. "You could've at least told your dad."

"My dad's not home very often. He only knew about it last year 'cause my teachers told him, they noticed something off about me. About a week after that we found out I had depression." Annabeth wouldn't meet ower eyes she just looked at the floor. I noticed there were tears filling her eyes, all I wanted to do was pull her close and hold her.

"Well why don't you guys go do something and I'll finish dinner. Annabeth your welcomed to eat with us if you like." said my mom.

"Thank you." said Annabeth.

We went back to my room and just talked. I learned _(shocker I learned something) _that Annabeth's favorite color was gray and she liked The Plan White T's. We talked for about an hour then my mom came and got us to eat. When we were done we talked for about another hour or so then Annabeth had to leave. I couldn't wait till tomorrow, for a new day plus I get to see Annabeth. When I fell asleep I dreamed of Annabeth.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short, and I'm sorry for not updating. This week has been so busy with school, then sports, then more school. Well I hoped you liked it review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

I can't believe it, he broke up with me, all because of Annabeth. She is going to pay and it's going to suck.

I walk around school that day thinking of ways to get Percy back, and make Annabeth suffer. It must have gotten around that I was single 'cause Lane walked up to me (the third hottest guy in school) and asked, "So I heard that you were single?"

"Ya I'm now single. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I was hoping to take you out this weekend." he said.

As soon as he said that I knew how I was going to get Annabeth back. Lane is the headmaster's son he could get me into Annabeth's files.

I looked at Lane and said, "Sounds like fun, I'll tell you when to pick me up later."

"Okay." he said walking off to talk to his friends most likely to tell them that I said yes.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fine, other than then seeing Percy with _her_. I told Lane to pick me up at 8 o' clock Friday. We planed to eat then catch a late movie. On about the third date I figured I would ask him to get me into his dad's office, so I could look at _my _files.

I went home and planed out the rest of my revenge. Then got ready for my date with Lane. He was going to take me to see a movie than catch a late dinner. He got here at 8:50. He had jeans and a baby blue button up shirt.

He walked up to me and said, "You look great Rachel, you ready to go?"

"You don't look to bad yourself, and yes." I said.

He walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I said thank you and got in. Lane was gentlemen but Percy was so much better. Just thinking about Percy made me think about my plane to get him, which made me smile.

Lane looked over at me and ask, "What you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited about going on a date with you." I lied.

"So have you heard?" he asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"About Percy and that new chick Annabel I think." he said.

"No, what about them?"

"They're dating, I don't know why Percy would go out with someone like her when he had you."

"Well now you have me."

"Ya, Percy's a loser for dumping you." he said.

"Well you can't do that but I do have an idea to get his girlfriend back." I said.

"Really? What's your plan?" he asked.

I told him my plan and he smiled like crazy.

"How 'bout instead of going on our date, we go get those files?"

"And after I'll give you a big surprise." I said rubbing his arm with a sweet smile.

"What's my surprise?"

"I can't say it's a surprise."

"Okay, when would I get this surprise?"

"After you get me Annabeth's files."

We turned around and headed to the school, it took us about 30 minutes to get to the school. When we pulled into the parking lot I looked over at Lane and asked, "How are we going to get in?"

He held up a some keys and said, "Keys to every door into the school,and into the office."

"Okay, how are we going to get into the files?"

"You can't open it by keys, it's a code."

"Do you know the code?"

"Yes, I would have never have said yes to do this if I didn't know it." he said with a smirk on his face.

We got out of the car and walk up to the door closest to use. Lane unlocked it and walked right in with me following behind him. It took us another five minutes to get to his office. When we got there Lane unlocked the door and went to unlock the files. I walked up behind him and peck over his shoulder to see him put the last to numbers 8 and 3. He turned around and moved out of my way so I could see the files. I looked through all the A's and didn't find a thing. That's when I realized that it must be organized by their last names. So I went to the C's and I found Annabeth's file and it had loads of paper in it.

I turned to Lane ans said, "Got it."

He smiled and walked up to me and said, "Are you going to open it?"

"Yes when I get home."

"And what about my surprise?"

"I'll give it to you Monday."

"Okay, we better go it's getting later." he said walking out of the office. I followed him out to the car with the biggest smile on my face.

We drove in silence and when he dropped me off at my house he kissed me on the check and drove off. I ran into the house and into my bedroom eager to open Annabeth's file and ruin her life. I noticed that her files were bigger then everyone elses. _She must be a troublemaker_ I thought to myself. I flipped through the papers looking for something good. That's when I found the perfect thing, this would befenetly ruin her forever...

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating I had writers block, and Rachel's POV is hard to write. I'll try to update faster next time. Again I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updateing, and I'm sorry for any grammer errors. Please review I always love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey you guys, okay I have something to say so listen up. I got my first bad review, and I get the feeling that this person only gave me this review hopping I would stop my story let me give you a heads up I'm not stopping. If you plan on giving me a bad review hopping that it'll tear me down it won't. Bad reviews make me want to work harder so more people will like my story, and don't get me wrong I love good reviews. But don't give me a bad one thinking I'll stop my story 'cause I won't. Anyways thanks for the reviews and it's nice to know that you guys care. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

Annbeth's POV

I woke up around 6 o' clock and got ready for school, then walk over to Percy's place. To my surprise Percy was up (shocker). I smiled at him and he smiled at me, well as much as you can with a mouth full of blue pancakes. I sat down and Sally loaded up my plate.

"So Percy, did you get your homework down after I left?"

"Yes."

I gave him a series look and said, "Really?"

He looked down and said, "No."

"It's okay Seaweed Brain, I'll help you." I said with a smile.

He looked up with confused look on his face, "Seaweed Brain? Where did you get that from?"

"Well you like the color blue, and water and the ocean. Your eyes are also sea green and seaweed is green, so that's how I got Seaweed Brain. It's either Seaweed Brain you Kelp Head your pick."

"Seaweed Brain, defenetly."

We both busted out laughing. When Percy's eyes lite up.

"I got the perfect nickname."

"What is it?"

"Wise Girl."

"How did you think of that?"

"Well you're smart and a girl so Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes at this. I mean I'm not that smart and yes I am a girl.

"Hey it was either that or Owl Head and I thought that sounded better."

"OMG you thought."

"Shut up." he said pushing me playfully.

"Well now we know you not that good a picking nicknames."

He rolled his eyes and finished his food, which didn't take long. We walk to his car talking about random things and homework he didn't finish. Then it got to the depression thing.

His eyes soften as he spoke, "Annabeth why didn't you tell me when we became friends?"

"I told you I was afraid"

"Okay when we get to school," he said as he grab my hand, which shocked me a little, "I want you to meet on of my old friends from camp. You can trust her to."

I nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to school I notice a girl sitting were we sit. I started getting out of the car when Percy grab my arm.

"Her name is Sarah she left to go on vacation with her family before you got here. She's one of my best friends you can trust her I promise."

I nodded my head and got out of the car. As I walked over to Sarah I noticed she had blonde hair, looked about Percy's age, and was pale. Not like ghost pale but not tan either.

We walked up to her, she waved and smiled.

She looks at Percy then at me, then back at Percy and says, "This must be Annabeth, she's way prettier then you described her to be."

I blush then looked at Percy and asked, "You talk about me?"

"Maybe." he looked like a tomato now.

"Maybe is an understatement every time I talked to him you were all he could talk about." Sarah said.

"Okay no need to tell her everything." Percy said.

"No, no tell me everything." I said.

Sarah and I sat down and talked. When I looked into her eyes I noticed they are dark brown. When the bell rung we went to class. We had all the same classes other then one, when I had P.E. she had band.

I haven't told her about my depression the only person at school that does know is Percy. I don't know when I'm going to tell my other friends. I hope later rather then sooner, but there will be a time when I will have to tell them. I'm just scared that they'll think I'm a freak and never talk to me again. Thinking of this made me frown Percy must have noticed 'cause he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause you had a smile on your face and then it was frown. Did you take your medicine thin morning?" he said the last part here only I could hear it.

"Yes I took it, I was just thinking about telling the rest of our friends."

He nodded and went back to eat. **(I forgot to mention they are in lunch.) **I finished my food, I still had ten minutes till the bell rang so I went outside. I could hear someone following me I guessed it Percy. I sat down on a bench when I realized that it's Monday and Thursday would mark the the day my mom died. Thinking about this made me want to cry, then I noticed Percy was standing in front of me.

"Annabeth, can you tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's not important."

"Okay, I got stopped in the hall by the head master."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to tell you that your files are gone."

"What, they can't be. If someone has it and they find out that I have depression my life is over. It'll be worse then old school." I was panicking and Percy could see that. He rapped his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"Hey everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"They proudly just miss placed them."

"Okay." I calmed down a little but not much.

"Come on the bells about to ring we better get to class."

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please review please, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews and all that stuff. Well enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the end.**

Percy's POV

I drove Annabeth home after school. She didn't come over today her dad was home from work early.

As soon as I walked in the door my mom yelled, "Hey Percy, is Annabeth with you?"

"No, why?"

"I need to talk with you."

"Okay." I said walking to the kitchen.

"What you want to talk about Mom?"

"Well I talked to Annabeth's dad today. I told him that I knew about Annabeth having depression."

"And."

"He was releaved that I knew."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to keep an eye on her when he's not home, so he gave me a key."

"Why do you need to keep an eye on her?"

"Because some people with depression try to kill themselves."

"Annabeth would never try to kill herself."

"Percy she's tried before."

"No, she would have told me about this."

"She would have, but she doesn't remember."

"How does she not remember?"

"Her dad told me after she cut herself she blacked out and hit her head. She lost her memory of everything that happened that week. After that she got put on medication for depression."

I was shocked, Annabeth's life was ruff. I wish I could get her to tell me everything, 'cause I hate finding out through other people. I just feel like she doesn't fully trust me. I mean I love her I haven't told her that yet, but I do with all my heart. But I know holding something back, something important to.

* * *

Time ship to Thursday. (Rachel's POV)

God I was so happy about today. I was going to tell the whole school about Annabeths little secret. As soon as Percy find out that she needs to be in a mental hospital he would leave her and come back to me. It was the perfect plan, first I have to give Lane his surprise first.

I was waiting at one of the benches outside for Lane. When all of sudden some ones arms were around my waist. I turned to see Lane with a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ready for that surprise?"

"Yep."

I leaned into him and whispered, "It's over."

He pulled back with a confused look on his face and asked, "What?"

"You heard me it's over."

"What about my surprise?"

"Sweetheart that was you surprise."

He stood there shocked as I walked away. I was headed to the office to make an announcement.

* * *

Lane's POV

I stood there shocked of what just happened, when it hit. She used me to get to Annabeth's files. Oh my God she has Annabeth's files ther is no telling what she found out. I have to tell Annabeth and Percy, NOW.

I ran through the halls until I found Annabeth and Percy leaning up agents the lockers.

Annabeth noticed me first when she asked, "Lane whats the matter?"

"Rachel...has...your..."

"Wait calm down and catch your breath." she said.

"Rachel has your files." I said.

Annabeth had a shocked look on her face as she sunk to the ground. Percy knelt down next to her rubbing her back.

Annabeth rocked back and fourth whispering, "No this can't be happening. What am I going to do? My life is over."

"Annabeth it's going to be okay." said Percy.

"No it's not she is going to tell everybody." Annabeth is now sobbing into her knees.

"Wait what is she going to tell everybody?" I asked.

Percy stood up and said, "Annabeth has medical problems."

"What problems?"

He looked at Annabeth and she nodded, as if they had a silent conversation. He looked back at me and said, "She has ADHA, dyslexia, and ummm."

"And what?"

"And depression." said Annabeth looking up.

"Oh." I said. Now I feel even worse. Now Annabeth would not only be bullied for being the new girl, but now because people would think that she's a freak.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"I helped Rachel get into the files, I don't have a clue of what she's going to do. I feel so bad."

"It's okay Lane, we'll figure out what she's going to do." she said taking a shaky breath.

"Come on we better get to class." said Percy.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in math class trying to do my work. But every time my mind drifted to the thought of Rachel having my files. I finely got back to doing my work when I started to hear an announcement being made. So I stopped what I was doing to listen.

_"Attention all students. I Rachel Dare has an announcement. Everyone knows the new girl Annabeth Chase. Well it turns out she has a secret. Does everyone want to know?" _

I looked around the classroom and saw some people nodding their heads. I looked at Percy with a scared expression on my face, but he wasn't looking at me.

_"I'll take that as a yes. Well it turns out that she has depression and she take medication for. So it turns out she doesn't belong in a school she belongs in a mental hospital. Well that's all for today students of Goode, have a nice day._

Everyone in the class looked at me like I had lost my mind. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and ran out of the classroom crying.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was looking at my desk through the whole announcement praying that Rachel wouldn't say what I thought she was. When it was over I looked at Annabeth but she was already getting up to leave. As soon as she was walking out the door I was out the door myself. I followed her all the way to were we sit in the morning. It was a shaded bench that no one else sat at other then our friends and us.

Annabeth had her head down in her hands so she couldn't see me coming up to sit next to her. When I sat down I started to rude her back.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever when Annabeth said/asked, "Out of all the days she could of done this, why today?"

"Why, it's just another day at school."

"Percy," she looked up, "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I haven't told you the whole truth."

"Okay you can tell me now." I said in a very calm voice.

"My mom she's in San Francisco."

"I know you told me that. You said working there trying to find a job here."

"That's the thing she's not working anymore, she's buried in the ground."

"What do you mean?" I asked taking her hand into mine.

"She died a year ago today." she said holding back tears.

"How did she die?"

"We were coming back from the mall and a deer jumped in front of our car. She turned a little to hard and we hit another car then rolled into a tree."

"What do you mean as in we?"

"I watched her bleed to death. Glass went into her stomach and arms and she bleed to death." she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled her into my lap and hugged her. She just sodded into my shoulder, I rubbed her and whispered soothing words to her. Next thing I knew Rachel was standing in front of us with a glare on her face.

"What do you want Rachel?" I asked, Annabeth not even looking up she just kept on sobbing into my shoulder.

"Well I thought since you heard about her secret, that you would want to date some one that's not a freak."

"Rachel I already knew about the secret."

"What I thought no one knew."

"Well that's what you get for thinking."

"Mark my words I will ruin your life Annabeth."

"Haven't you done that, I mean you told everyone her secret." I said.

"That's right, but now her friends know and they'll think she's a freak."

* * *

Time skip Lunch.

Annabeth was scared to go to lunch, she didn't want to confront our friends. But she knew it was time to tell them everything.

When we go to lunch everyone was already sitting down.

We sat in silence for a while until Piper spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because." said Annabeth.

"Because why?" asked Grover.

"Last time I told my 'friends' they thought I was a freak and never talked to me." said Annabeth looking at the table and rubbing her hands together.

"Annabeth you can trust us." said Piper. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then I better tell you guys the whole truth." Annabeth said.

She told them everything, you could tell it was hard for her really hard. When she was done she just stared off into space.

I looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, just thinking."

"About what?"

"My dream last night."

"What you dream about?"

"My mom, that car crash. I just watched it all happen again but in dream form." she looked up into my eyes, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I died and she lived, or we both lived."

"Annabeth, if you died I would still be dating Rachel," I said which made her smile a bit, "and I would have never have meet you."

We sat there for a second just staring at each other.

Then I leaned in real close and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She looked at me with a smile and said, "I love you to."

**A/N: So how did you like it? Now all you need to do is review then you can all get on with your lovely lives. Well have a good week and all that good stuff.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (please.)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ya'll reviews make me so happy. Well enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the end please.**

Annabeth's POV

After telling my friends I felt so much better. It was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be. Well the rest of my day went A LOT better then what I thought. I only got called a freak two or three times, and only one or two people said I should be in a mental hospital.

I was putting my stuff in my locker when Sarah came up to me.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure 'bout what?"

"I just wanted to say that I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"My older brother has depression. People thought I was going to turn out like him so they called me a freak and stuff."

"Oh."

"Ya, he's doing better. It took him three years to get the hang of it, sometime he still has a bad day. But it hit him hard about six months after he got put on medication. He attempted suicide."

"Well I know how he feels, 'cause I've attempted suicide before."

"When?"

"About a week before we found out I had depression, and six weeks after my mom died. My dad still thinks I don't remember it, but I do. I hit my head when I pasted out, lost my memory for a few days it slowly came back."

Then out of no where a paper airplane hit my locker door. I picked it up and read:

_You're a freak and don't belong in a school._

_Why don't you go rot in hole, _

_or better yet kill yourself_

I don't think this has ever happened to me. I mean I've been bullied but never like this.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I got to go Percy's waiting for me."

"Okay, I was thinking sometime this week you could meet my brother?"

"Ya, sounds great we can talk more tomorrow."

I headed to Percy's car and found him sitting there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he asked as I got in.

"I was talking to Sarah."

"Really?"

"Ya, did you know her brother has depression?"

"Which one?"

"How many are there?"

"Well she has a younger one named Austin and an older one named Damen."

"The older one."

"Ya I know. We don't talk about it much it's hard for her."

I nodded and we sat there in comfortable silence. We drove home listening to music.

* * *

I decided to go to my apartment instead of Percy's. When I got home all I could think about was my mom and how she died. It seemed like everywhere I looked there was something that reminded me of her. I went and sat in my room and tried to calm down but I couldn't. I took one of my pills to see if that would help but it didn't. I finally just couldn't take it any more.

I got up and started ripping and breaking things that reminded me of her. When I was done with my room I walked into the living room. I started breaking pictures and shattering glass. When I was done I collapsed in the corner of the room.

I noticed a big, sharp piece of glass and thought, 'I could end it, end it all and be with my mom.'

Right before I shoved the piece of glass into my skin, I put it down and picked up my phone.

I texted Percy and said, "Please forgive me. I love you and never forget that. I'm sorry."

I put my phone down and picked up the glass. I put the glass to my skin and push it in. I knew I cut skin when I felt the warmth of my blood coming into my hand. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Percy's POV

After saying bye to Annabeth I went back to my place. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mom cooking cookies (like always).

"Hey how was school today?

"Not so good."

"What happened?"

"Well Rachel told the whole school about Annabeth having depression."

"Is Annabeth okay?"

"She told me she was, but I don't think she is."

"Maybe later you could go check on her."

"Ya, I was also wondering if she could come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes Annabeth is welcomed any time."

I nodded and we sat in comfortable silence for a little bit.

"Hey Mom?"

"Ya."

"Did you know about Annabeth's mom?"

"What about her mom?"

"That she died?"

"Yes I did know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Percy," she said turning to look at me, "that was not my spot to tell. I knew Annabeth would tell you, she would have had to sooner or later."

I nodded then my phone went off. To my surprise it was Annabeth. She always could tell when people were talking about her.

"Who's that?"

"Annabeth."

"What does she need?"

"Um where are the keys to her place?"

"Next to the door, why?"

"I just think I'm going to go check on her now."

"Okay"

I ran out the door and across the hall to Annabeth's place. When I finally got the door open I noticed there was glass everywhere.

"Annabeth?"

No answer.

I started walking around her living room, when I notice a limp body in the corner of the room. As soon as I saw her I pulled out my phone and called 911.

I then ran over to her and saw that her wrist was slit and her hands were cut up.

"God Annabeth why did you have to do this?" I muttered as I tried to stop the bleeding.

**A/N: So what you think? I hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if it's shorter then my other chapters. We please review and I'll try to update soon.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I've been so busy with school and sports then I got sick, I'm so sorry. Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review at the end.  
**

Percy's POV

After I called the ambulance I called Mr. Chase.

(_Italic is Percy_ **Bold is Mr. Chase**)

**Hello?**

_Yes is this Mr. Chase?_

**Yes, who's this?**

_Percy Jackson I live next door. There's something wrong with Annabeth._**  
**

**What's wrong? Is she okay? Is she hurt?**

_Just go to the hospital and I'll explain everything there.  
_

Before he could answer I hung up. All my attention right now. I sat there for what seemed like forever just holding Annabeth and trying to stop the blooded. I was getting really scared 'cause I couldn't stop the bleeding and the ambulance wasn't here yet. I was starting to think I was going to lose her. _No Percy you can't think like that she'll be fine._ That was what my mind did back and forth, back and forth.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to the sound of foot steps coming into the room.

"We need you to let go of her."

The only thing I could do was nod. As I let her go some one was pulling me back I turned to find my mother. As so as I saw her I broke down. She pulled me into a hug.

"Percy we should go we need to meet Mr. Chase to tell him."

"I called him and told him to meet me at the hospital."

"Then we should go."

* * *

Time ship to hospital.

As we got to the hospital I saw 's car, and as soon as he saw me he was up and running to me.

" something has happened to Annabeth."

"Well I have figured that out on my own." What happened to her?"

"She tried to kill herself."

"What?"

"We got back from school and she said she was going to go to her place. So I thought she was going to go work on something. About an hour later I got a text saying that she loves me and she hopes I could forgive her. As soon as I got that text I went over there and found her bleeding."

"Oh my God, I knew I should've gone home early."

" you can't blame yourself. The person to blame is Rachel."

"And why would that be?"

"I'll have to tell you later as soon as we find out how Annabeth is doing."

"Okay."

With that we walked into the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and asked for Annabeth Chase.

The nurse moved some papers around and then looked up and said, "She's in room 214 on the secound floor."

"Thank you." I said as we walk/ran to the elevator.

It took about two minutes for us to get to the secound floor, but it felt like it took forever.

I was the secound one into the room right after . There was a docter and a nurse in the room, but I didn't care about them. As soon as I saw Annabeth I felt a little better but not much. She didn't have much color to her face, her eyes were closed, she had an IV in her arm dripping blood into her arm, and she was in a hospital gown.

I was tooken out of my thought by the doctor talking.

"She lost a lot of blood she should be fine, but we are going to keep her tonight and tomorrow. So she should be able to go home tomorrow night."

"Okay." said .

"Well I'll let you sit with her." said the doctor walking out of the room.

We sat in silence for a long time. That was until said, "Percy."

"Yes sir."

"I never thanked you for helping Annabeth."

"You don't have to"

"No I do."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

All I remember is a dream. I was in a coffin well my body was I stood next to it. I looked up and saw people... crying? _No, no one would cry for me. Would they? _I thought as I looked around. Then a pair of sea green eyes caught my attention. _Percy._ I thought. I looked around more and saw Piper, Jason, Grover, Sarah, my dad, Percy's mom, and that was about it.

Then I noticed that Percy was crying. _Percy, don't cry._ I thought as I tried to walk towards him, but I couldn't move. Then I tried to get some ones attention, but it was like no one saw me.

When I tried this again everything went black.

**A/N: So here it is. It's not my best nor my longest I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Well I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

We sat there in silence waiting for Annabeth to wake up.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard some one call my name.

I looked up to see a pair of gray eyes staring back at me.

"Annabeth how are you feeling."

"Tired, where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Oh."

We sat there just staring at each other when my mother decided to break the silence.

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"We need to go so Annabeth can rest, and so you can have some sleep for school."

"Ya Percy you need to get some sleep. I'll need you to get my stuff from school." said Annabeth.

"I guess. I'll come back tomorrow to help you home."

"Okay."

* * *

Time skip to later that next day.

Pecy's POV

I walked into the hospital to help Annabeth get her stuff ready to go home. When I walked into her room she was sitting up in her bed eating what looked like soup.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"How you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes, I'm so ready." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Come on the we better get your stuff ready." I said with a laugh.

When she finished her soup she looked up at me and asked, "Percy what's your top three biggest fears?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Just wondering."

"Well the first one is losing you, then the second one is drowning, and the third one is losing you."

"You said losing me twice."

"I know because that is what I fear most. What's your top three biggest fear?"

"Well losing you would be first, second would be fear itself, and third would spiders."

"Why fear?"

"Because you never know what it will bring you. It could also bring a person down or help a person. In my case all it does is bring be down."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know how to explane it."

"That's fine. Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Why don't you let people in?"

"Last time I did that I got hurt."

"How?"

"Well at my old school after my mom died my friend started to turn on me, they told my secrets Then I got put on medication for my depression and it just got worse. So after that I never really let anyone in 'cause I'm was and still am that they'll hurt me."

"Well you chose the right people at this school, we will never do that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay my turn."

"Go."

"Ummm, what happened to your dad?"

"He dies in a fishing accident."

"Oh."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes when Annabeth looked up at me and said, "I love you Percy."

"I love you to Annabeth."

"Alaways and forever right?"

"Always and forever." I said with a nod.

We went back to getting the few things Annabeth had with her witch were: two books, some cloths, and her toothbrush.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I don't think I've ever been so close to anyone. I feel like Percy and I are meant to be, I feel like he's the other part of me. I don't know what I would do without him, well I do I would have died.

There is on thing that I know for sure that is that I love Percy Jackson, and he loves me. I never thought I would be able to say those words and I never _ever_ thought someone would say them back.

I sat on the bed and watching Percy gather my things, he insisted on doing it.

"Well that would be everything, I think."

"You think?"

"Ya."

"Well that's reassuring."

"Do you want to make sure I got everything?"

"Yes I would like that very much."

I got up and made sure Percy got everything.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Yes."

"What did I miss."

"My toothbrush."

"You don't need it." he said with a laugh.

"Yes I do, unless you want to kiss me with bad breath."

"Well since you put it that way..."

"God Percy you'r nasty."

"I'm just kidding, no one can take a joke these days."

Then we both started laughing our heads off. It was a good five minutes before we got ourselves back together.

"So I was thinking we could go somewhere to eat before I took you home."

"Why, is my dads cooking not good or something?"

"No, it's just your friends want to see you."

"Okay then what are we waiting for lets go."

We walked out to the car in silence. When we got in the car I looked over to Percy and asked, "So where are we going to meet everyone."

"We are going to meet them at Olive Garden, if that's okay?"

"It would be if I had money."

"It's fine I'll pay for you."

"No, if we run by my house I can get some money from Dad."

"Annabeth, I'll pay for you it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look at it as my treat."

We drove the rest of the way listening to the radio.

We got there about ten minutes later and I saw that Piper and Jason were already here.

As soon as I got out Piper was at my door.

"I missed you Annabeth." she said while pulling me into a hug.

"It's only been like a day or two."

"So am I not aloud to miss my best friend?"

"You'r aloud to, and I missed you to."

"Where's Grover?" asked Percy.

"He can't make it." said Jason.

"Why?" I asked.

"His new girlfriend dragged him to a nature thing." said Jason.

"Oh, well I'll see him tomorrow." I said.

"Come on you guys lets go inside." said Piper.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also so so so so sorry for not updating I have been so busy with softball I've had like no time to write. **

**P.S. I would like to thank Sam99 for helping me with this chapter idea, and all my reviews. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey you guys. I would just like to say if you do not like sad or depressed story this is not a good story for you to read. This story is titled Derpession because it is sad and suicied is a big t hing so I'm going to make a big deal out of it. Well I'm sorry if this A/N made no scene but it did to me. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pipers' POV

Annabeth seemed to be doing fine. Well as fine as someone could be and after attempting of suicide, and to tell the truth I though she would a rec. I guess it helps to have Percy always by her side. They make the cutest couple.

"So you ready to go back to school tomorrow Annabeth?" asked Jason.

"Nope, not at all." said Annabeth.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there is no telling what Rachel will do." said Annabeth.

We all nodded in agreement. We sat there in awkward silence.

"Hey has does anyone know where Sarah is?" asked Annabeth all of a sudden.

"Ya, she said she was coming." said Jason and as soon as Jason finishes his sentence Sarah walks in.

"Hey Sarah." said Annabeth. That's when I notice a guy standing awkwardly standing behind her.

"Who's your friend Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry this is my older brother Damen." said Sarah. "I hope it's okay that he eats with us?"

There were a round of "ya" 's and "sure"'s around the table.

"You can sit next to me." said Annabeth.

Jason moved over so Sarah and Damen had room to sit.

"So what have we missed since we got here late?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing really I'm just getting boomed with questions. You know the usually." said Annabeth.

We laughed for a little while and when we calmed down Sarah asked, "So what were the questions?"

"If she was ready for school tomorrow." said Percy.

"Are you?" asked Damen.

"No." said Annabeth.

"Why not?"asked Sarah.

"Rachel." said Annabeth.

"Who's Rachel?" asked Damen.

"The girl that was the meaning behind my attempt at suicide." said Annabeth.

"Oh." said Damen.

"Ya, and we plan on not letting Annabeth out of ower site. Since we all have at least one class with Annabeth it shouldn't be that hard." I said.

"Well Annabeth, you have a great support team." said Damen.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth.

"Well after I attempted suicide I had a support group. Mine was a group of people I could talk to that went through something similar to mine, but I think if you just have someone to talk to would be better then nothing. Close friend or family and what it looks like is that you have your own personal support group right here." said Damen.

"Ya, I got the support, but I still have to go to a concler once a week."

"Well what else do you expect?" asked D amen.

"I expect nothing more and nothing less it's what they did last time I attempted suicide." said Annabeth.

"What? You've attempted suicide before?" asked Jason.

To tell the truth I was surprised to and Sarah was the only one that didn't look surprise.

"I thought you didn't remember?" said/asked Percy.

"I got my memory back a few weeks after the whole thing." said Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell me or your dad?" asked Percy.

"Because all I want to do is forget Percy ." Annabeth's voice cracked at the end a little.

That's when she stood up and walked away .

"I'll go." said Percy and he walked off after her.

* * *

Percy's POV

I'm so stupid. I should have never pushed an answer out of her. I knew that was a rough subject for her, but no I had to be stupid. I turned a corner to see a blonde girl sitting up aggenst the building.

"Annabeth." I said as I walked closer. When I got closer I heard that she was crying.

"Annabeth I'm sorry, I should have never pushed you." I told her as I sat down.

"I should have told you Percy. So you have nothing to be sorry for it should be me apologizing." she said looking up.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close. We just sat there for like ten or fifteen minutes.

"We should get back Annabeth." I said looking down at her.

"Ya, you're right." said Annabeth looking up at me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then started leaning into each other and we kissed.

Annabeth pulled away and said, "Lets go everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay, I guess." I said with a laugh.

We walked back inside and took a seat.

"Sorry guys." said Annabeth.

"It's fine." said Sarah.

"So what did we miss?" I asked.

"Nothing really other then we started a game of 20 questions." said Piper.

"Sounds fun." said Annabeth.

"So what's the next questions?" I asked.

"Favorite color?" asked Jason.

"Blue." I said. **(A/N: Not sure I got Percy's favorite color right so sorry if I didn't)**

"Grey." said Annabeth.

"Yellow." said Sarah.

"Black." said Damen.

"I like all colors.' said Piper.

"I like red." said Jason.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth look at the time. When she looked up she looked at me and mouthed '_I need to go.'_

I nodded my head and said, "Well we have time for on more question before I need to get Annabeth home."

"Okay, favorite song?" asked Piper.

"The A Team." said Annabeth.

"Chasing Cars." I said.

"I like a lot of songs, I don't think I can pick a favorite." said Piper.

"I'm with Piper on that one." said Jason.

"Well mine is No Light." said Sarah.

"I like Fix You." said Damen.

"Well thank you guys for everything and I will see you Monday." said Annabeth.

We said ower goodbyes and walked to the car.

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth said once we were in the car.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed you most."

"Any time Wise Girl." And with the we drove home.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:I love you guys, I could never ask for better fans. I also love the reviews they are great. Well enjoys the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Damen's POV

Annabeth was a very nice girl. I would have never guessed she had depression or has attempted suicide. But after I got a closer look at her I could see in her eyes all the sadness and pain.

When Sarah and I got in the car to go home I asked, "Why did Annabeth attempt suicide the first time?"

"Well I think it was a few weeks after her mother died." said Sarah.

"So do you think it has something to do with that?"

"Ya."

"How did her mother die?"

"In a car crash I think."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Because I want to ask her some stuff when I see her again."

"Why?"

"It's what my therapist did for me and it might help her."

"Okay."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Both of us left to ower own thoughts.

* * *

Percy's POV

Time skip to Monday.

God I'm so nerves. I'm not nerves for me but for Annabeth. I've been the new kid plenty of times, and that sucks, but now they know about her depression. I'm also scared that I'm going to loss my Wise Girl. I feel like I just got the real one. Not the one that try to hide everything, but the one that not scared to be herself.

These where my thoughts as I got ready for school. I was out the door by 6:30, so that gave Annabeth thirty minutes before we had to get to school.

As I knock on the door to Annabeth's house it seems I got even more nerves and worried.

It was Mr. Chase that answered the door.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth is in the kitchen." he said as he let me in.

"Thanks." I said as I walked past him.

I walked in to the kitchen to see Annabeth moving her food around on the plate.

"Come on eat up we got to get to school." I said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Come on you can tell me."

"I-I'm scared." she said in a small voice.

"Why?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"What is Rachel going to do, and how do we know if she will punished?"

"We'll have to go to school and see. I do know one thing and that is you'll get through this. Because you have your friends and me."

"Thank you so much Percy. How could I ever re-pay you?"

"Well you could always give me a kiss." I said leaning in.

Annabeth laugh and then leaned in. I really thought I was going to really get a kiss out of her, but she ended up just giving me a peck on the cheak.

"Hey! I though I was going to get a kiss."

"Well that's what you get for thinking Seaweed Brain. Also I did give you a kiss it was just on the cheak."

After that Annabeth finished her food and we talked about random things. I was happy that I got to get Annabeth to laugh. I knew she was nerves and I was nerves for her.

After a few more minutes of talking we went to my car.

"Guess what Percy?" asked Annabeth once we got in the car.

"What?" I asked as I started the car.

"My dad might get me a new car for my birthday."

"Cool, but how do you know that?"

"I saw him looking at cars on his lab top."

"How do you know it's for you and not for him?"

"Because he has one."

"What if he's getting a new one?"

"He got a new one when we moved here."

"Okay we'll just have to see when your birthday comes."

"Yep."

We drove, well I drove, the rest of the way to school listening to music.

* * *

Rachel's POV

That girl is going to get it. I got suspended for six weeks, and when I get back I got a month of detention. My dad says I was going to get expelled but he convinced them not to expell me. They told me they would send work home at the end of each week. But I don't see why I'm even getting punish the only thing I did was tell everyone the truth about Annabeth. I also don't see why they even let a girl like that come to a school. She should be in a mental hospital or something like that.

At the moment I was on the phone with my best friend Drew.

"It's going to be a strange six weeks without you here." said Drew.

"I know." I said.

"What are you going to do about Annabel."

"I don't know, I figured I could think of a plan since I'll be out of school for six weeks."

"Are you going to bring anyone in on it this time."

"No after what happened last time never."

"Ya."

"Rachel!" yelled someone.

"Well I got to go Drew talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

With that I hung up the phone. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking since you'll be staying home all day you some stuff around the house." he said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"What do I have to do?"

"There is a list on the frige. Now I have to go see you later." he said as he gathed his things.

"Bye Dad."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"You ready for this?" asked Percy as he parked the car.

"I guess." I said as I gathering my things.

"Lets go see what happened to Rachel."

We got out of the car and walked to where we meet everyone else. Everyone was there when we walked over.

"So does anyone know what happened to Rachel?" asked Percy as he set his stuff down.

"Yep." said Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"She got herself suspended for six weeks and when she gets back she has detention for a month." said Grover.

"She should get worse, but atleast she got punished." siad Piper.

"Ya, and if what I heard is true she was going to get worse." said Jason.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I heard she was going to get expelled but her dad got her out of it." said Jason.

"Well one good thing came out of this, and that is we don't have to deal with Rachel's crap for six weeks." said Grover.

"Yep." I said.

We talked until it was time to go to class. The rest of the day went by and it was great. No one said anything about what happened. I was as happy as ever coming to school for once. And I hoped that it would never end, but I know it will end in six months.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think in a review. **


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's POV (Around eleven to noon)

It has been a great week without Rachel. I have never seen Annabeth so happy at school. Well anyway it's the weekend and I have planed a great day for Annabeth and me. I was also going to tell her something really important.

I knocked on Annabeth's and it was her Dad that answered it.

"Hello Percy." he said.

"Hello " I said.

"Annabeth is in her room." said as he stepped out of the way to let me in.

"Thanks." I said as I walked past him.

I walked to Annabeth's room and knocked as I said, "Annabeth."

"One sec'."

I waited for about five minutes until Annabeth came to the door. Annabeth was wearing dark skinny jeans, grey flats, a sea green long sleeve, and a grey scarf.

"I thought you said only a second." I said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, you ready to go?"

"Ya, where are we going?" she asked as we walk to the door.

"Well first we will go to the mall walk around, then we might catch a movie. If my planning goes right then after the movie we can go to the park and then we will have a nice moon light dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I only got a little help from my mom."

"I'm so proud of you."

"So I'll take it your excited?"

"No, I'm beyond excited."

As we walked to the car we talked about random stuff. Like how I made the schools swim team and the team voted me captain.

* * *

Time skip to the moonlight dinner.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You have a little something." I said as I pointed to a spot on her face.

"Oh my bad." she said as she tried to whip it off her face.

"Here let me get it." I said as I leaned over and whipped the sauce off her face.

"Thanks." she said as her checks redden.

"Anyways I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have a cousin coming in town for a few days and I want you to meet her if that's okay."

"Ya, why won't it be? So what's your cousins name?"

"I don't know. Her name is Thalia."

Annabeth's face went pale and she froze when I said Thalia.

"You okay Annabeth?"

"Do you mean Thalia Grace?"

"Ya, why?"

"She was my best friend in San Fran."

"What do you mean was?"

"She umm, kinda played a role in telling everyone my secret."

"Oh Annabeth I'm sorry. You don't have to..."

"No Percy it's fine, it's all in the past."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Now lets focus on this wonderful dinner you planned, with only a little help." she said the last part with a small laugh.

We talked and laughed for about another forty-five minutes. Once we finished eating we choose to go home. On the way home I looked over at Annabeth to only find her asleep.

* * *

Time skip to Tuesday afternoon.

I just got a text from Thalia saying she would be landing in about an hour. So I got up and grabbed the keys to my car, and headed to the airport.

It was about a thirty minute drive to the airport. When I got there I found a spot to wait and figured I would text Annabeth.

**Hey Wise Girl.**

Hey Seaweed Brain.

**Wat u doin?**

Watching a movie. What about you?

**Sittin at the airport.**

?

**Thalia is coming today.**

Oh.

**I thought we could stop by later if that's ok.**

Sure.

**U sure?**

Ya.

We talked about random stuff after that for about twenty minutes. When I saw Thalia I jumped up and ran to help her.

"Hey Perce."

"Hey Pinecone Face."

"Will I ever lose that nickname?"

"Nope."

I grabbed one of her bags and we walked to the car in silence.

But that all changed as soon as I sat in the car.

"So, Percy how's life?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"You say that as if I usually don't."

"Because you usually don't."

"Well I do."

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"No way! Tell me everything about her."

"Well you can asked all the questions you ant when you meet her."

"When will this be?"

"That is where we are going."

"And where does she live?"

"In the same apartment building I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, and why do you sound like you're plotting something evil?"

"Not evil just embarrassing."

"Great."

For the rest of the way home we talked about school and stuff about our lives.

* * *

By the time we got to the apartment buildings Thalia was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"You ready to meet my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, is there anything I should know before I meet her?" asked Thalia.

"Umm, she is very shy and kind of closed off at first."

"Okay got it, anything else?"

"Nope other then you might not get along at first but over time I think you will."

"Okay lets go." she said as she jumped out of the car. I had to run to catch up to her and then I took the lead.

We walked (speed walked) up the stairs and in record time we were at Annabeth's door. I knocked lightly on the door. I heard some shuffling on the other side and then the door swung open.

We stood there in a moment of silence before Thalia said\whispered, "Annabeth."

"Thalia." said Annabeth.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys. How you been? I'm sorry for not updating and all that other stuff. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**

**P.S. I think I'm going to change my pen name to Dark Guardian. Tell what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

Percy's POV

"Annabeth." said Thalia.

"Thalia." said Annabeth.

"H-How have you been?"

"Okay I guess."

"Good."

"So do you guys want to come in, I have cookies in the kitchen."

"Sure." I said.

We walked in and into the kitchen. We sat at the table Annabeth and I on one side Thalia on the other. We sat in silence for the longest time.

"So are you two together?" asked Thalia breaking the silence.

"Yes." I said.

"For how long?" asked Thalia.

"A few weeks now." said Annabeth.

"Annabeth I'm sorry." blurted Thalia.

"For what?" asked Annabeth.

"For everything I did."

"Well you did a lot. Ruined my life really."

"I'm sor-."

"No, I don't want to hear your apologia. You proudly won't get my forgiveness, and if you do it will take time." Annabeth posed, "Sorry excuse me."

We sat in silence. Thalia stared at Annabeth's retreating figure looking like she wanted to cry. Which kind of shocked me 'cause Thalia never crys.

"What did you do." I asked.

"I told her ex-boyfriend about her depression. She broke up with him and he wanted her to pay so he told everyone."

"Why did you tell him in the first place?"

"I was at one of his party and someone spiked my drink. So when I was talking to him I told him everything about her mother's death, her attempt at suicide, and her depression. It all kind of spilled out, I couldn't stop myself. By the end of that week everyone knew. I felt so bad for telling him. The worst part is, that she told me that she could never trust me again and that we couldn't be friends. I've said I'm sorry so many time I've lost count."

"All you can do is keep saying that."

"Thanks for those word of wisdom Kelp Head."

"What can I say my Wise Girl is rubbing off on me."

"I can tell. I just hope nothing like that happens to her again."

"Well I hate to tell you this but it's kind of already has."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my ex-girlfriend got jealous that I was hanging out with Annabeth so much. Which it is her fault she is the one that spent the weekend with her friends. I think she thought I was going to sit at home. Anyways she got jealous, broke into the principles records stole Annabeth's medical records. She then told everyone over the intercom. Later that week I walked in on Annabeth in a puddle of her own blood."

"Oh my God."

"Ya, her life sucks. But I hope I can help turn it around. I'm going to ask her to prom."

"Really, how?"

"I don't know."

"How about I ask you?" said Annabeth as she walked into the room.

"Really you want to go?"

"Course as long as I'm with you I'll go any where."

I go up and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Well I'll um just go unpack." said Thalia as we pulled apart. I noticed Annabeth's cheeks were deep red and I bet mine were to.

"I'll help you." I said.

I gave Annabeth a quick kiss goodbye and lead Thalia to my apartment.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Percy left I went straight to my closet. I had to see if the dress still fit. I slipped it on and it fit like a glove. It's the dress my mom got for me. It was for the prom at my old school. It's beautiful and it's one of the few things that I got that reminds me of my mother.

I walked around my room in it, feeling great and a little excited. I haven't felt like this in forever. The only thing that can bring my mood down is Thalia. I wish I could forgive her but I just can't. After what she did. I just don't know. What is wrong with my life? Why did it end up like this? What did I do to deserve this?

I finally changed out of the dress and into my pajamas. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a lite.

* * *

Percy's POV

Thalia and I walked into my apartment.

"Mom's not home so we can do whatever, as long as I don't have to clean anything."

"Damn, there goes my idea."

"Haha very funny Pincone Face. So how's your brother?"

"He's fine, said that he want to see you."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Does he have a girlfriend yet?"

"Yes he does. Her name is Pacey."

"Really 'cause if memory serves, last time I was there he was to scared to even look at a girl."

"Well he didn't ask her out. One of his friends set him up on a date with her."

"That explains so much."

"Ya I know. He came home that night with the biggest smile I have ever seen."

"So how are you and Nico?"

"We are great. This summer he invited me to go with his family on their vacation. I said I didn't want to introde but he said I wouldn't be. He also said that it was his mother's idea so it'll be okay."

"So he didn't even think of this him self?"

"Nope, said he hasn't thought that fare yet."

"Sounds like Nico."

"Ya, so what romantic thing have you done for Annabeth?"

"Well before you came I took her out on a date. We went to the mall, watched a movie. Then we went on a sunset walk in the park, and after that we ate dinner under the moon light."

"Did you thing of all of this?"

"No, I had some help from my mom, but I did most of it."

"Good for you Kelp Head. You just might have a brain in the head." she said with a laugh.

"Hey that's not nice."

"When am I ever nice?"

"True, I need to get some sleep Thals. We will talk more later okay?"

"Okay Kelp Head."

"Night."

"Night don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I'll try not to."

Thalia went to the guest room as I went to my room. I tossed for like an hour or so before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? Please review I love reading what you guys think.**

**Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD954940 I hope you guys like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

Thalia talked to her dad and asked if she could stay for the rest of the school year. After a little while she convinced him to let her stay. Now that is over with I have to tell Annabeth. Knowing her she'll say that's fine, but on the inside it'll eat her up. It is not something I'm looking forward to, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Maybe I can wait till Monday. Ya, I think I'll wait till Monday.

I do feel a tad bit bad for Thalia. She doesn't get to see Nico for like the rest of school. I wond-.

"Hey Percy." said Thalia interrupting my thought.

"Hey. So have you talked to Nico yet?"

"Ya."

"How it going?"

"Okay I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"God Percy, what's with all the questions?"

"I was just wondering."

"Whatever. He was sad that he doesn't get to see me, but happy for me."

"Okay."

"So have you told Annabeth about me staying her?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well when do you plan to do that?"

"Monday."

"You're such a Kelp-Head." Thalia said with a laugh.

"And that is why you love me."

"No I love 'cause I have to."

"You don't have to. It's just easier to love me then hate me." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I think it would be easier to hate you."

"Thals!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Good."

"So tell me about your friends at school."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to school with you Kelp-Head."

"Good reason I guess. Okay, so I should start with Grover. He is a green person, he is all about saving the plants and stuff like that. Also his girlfriend name Juniper, she is just like him. Piper is a little dramatic. Never call her a Beuty Queen either, she hates that. Then there's her boyfriend Jason, he is protective. He will stand by his friends no mater what. Last but not least is Sarah, she is really cool very down to earth. I think you'll like her."

"Sounds like you're good at picking friends. Are these Annabeth's friends to?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay then. Do you know how to get to the school?"

"Ya."

"So you can dive yourself right?"

"Yes Percy. Why do you ask? So you can have a morning make-out with your girlfriend."

"No,"I said as my face heated up," more like I could her about you. I don't see why you can't tell her?"

"Because she hates my guts, that's why."

"But I don't know how to tell her."

"Just say, 'Hey Thalia is going to stay with me for the rest of the school year.'"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is."

"No 'cause this is Annabeth we're talking about, and she over thinks everything."

"True I guess."

"Well I'm going to go find some food you want anything?"

"No."

* * *

Time skip to Monday in Percy's car.

"Hey." I said as Annabeth got in the car.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, sure what is it?"

"Thalia is staying with me for the rest of the school year." I said really fast.

We sat in silence for what felt like ages.

"Annabeth are you okay?"

"I guess. I mean I know I would of had to have face my past sooner or later. I was just hoping it would later."

"I'm sorr-"

"No, it's not your fault. But I am glad I have you with me."

"Well I'm glad to be here, and I hope you know you can tell me anything."

"I know." Annabeth said as she leaned into me and gave me a quick peak on the lips.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." OMG she said she loved me!

"I love you to Wise Girl."

**A/N: I know you guys hate me but I have been so busy it's not even funny. I know this one is short but I wanted to give you guys something. If you have any questions please feel free to leave a review. If you saw something that I need to work please tell me. I love reading y'all reviews, so tell me what you think please. Well I plan on updating before I go to camp but I make no promises. Now all that's left to do is for you guys to leave a review.**


	17. AN

A/N: Sorry

Sorry you guys I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm having some family stuff go on, so it might be sometime this week when I visit my cousins. It might not be till school starts back up. Again I am really really sorry.

By the way thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it all.


End file.
